


Feral

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [64]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betony realizes Kevin's not okay again. Earl watches as Vanessa intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Kevin's inworld reaction ficlet response to 70A...

Betony frowns at Kevin realizing he's sitting on his hands. It's a subtle behavior he's picked up from Carlos lately. "Kevin? I'm here to listen."

"I'm okay." There's the tight spring in his voice that she's come to recognize as Kevin not being okay but she doesn't force him to admit that. She knows trauma response isn't easy to deal with.

"Do you want me to get someone?"

A nod. "Vanessa... And Earl."

"Okay. Can I leave you alone for a little bit?"

Another nod. She gets up and pokes at the holo. Vanessa and Earl both come to join her.

Vanessa frowns. "Kev, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I want to decorate. Help me."

Vanessa yanks Kevin into her lap immediately dropping the laptop into place in front of him and Earl realizes she's wearing falconry gauntlets and arm sheathes. he then realizes why she's wearing armor as Kevin turns feral in her arms. Clawing and gnawing at the thick leather as she holds him whispering assurances that it's okay to be upset as she fiddles with the laptop she has on top of his legs, pinning him to her lap.

Earl blinks at Betony, "Decorate?"

Betony sighs, "Blood and viscera trigger. We're having a very hard time mitigating that one without medication. It usually means he's feeling destructive."

"Looks like a control problem?"

"Control and conditioning. Yeah. It's like a variation of bloodlust but mostly he just wants to get it everywhere. I think it's something of a nearly automatic trauma response at this point. He couldn't attack supervisors, so he takes it out on whatever breakable thing he could. Last time this happened before Vanessa was here, I let him loose in one of the locker rooms with a bucket of the blood wine the vampire orders. That was not fun to clean up even if it seemed to break the spell."

Vanessa sighs suddenly and both Earl and Betony turn to see Vanessa grinning, Kevin mostly out of the feral stage. "Come on, let's play Fallen London, Kev."

Earl frowns, "He needs more control outlets probably. I'll see if anyone can maybe give him target practice with a safe weapon and maybe a package of clay later."


End file.
